Dust Bunnies
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: One-shot. Annabeth can't cook! So why is she in Percy's kitchen, baking with his mom? And when Annabeth asks Percy if it tastes good, what does he say for his answer? Percabeth one-shot! T for dust bunnies.


**Dust Bunnies**

**One-shot**

Percy didn't think this was a good idea. Annabeth couldn't cook! So why was his mother trying to teach her?

"No, honey, that's too much flour," Sally Jackson calmly told the fourteen year old daughter of Athena.

"The cake will be too dry to eat." she explained.

"Yes, ma'am," Annabeth said, lightening up on the flour using her best manners she reserved for Mrs. Jackson.

She re-read the instructions, swearing to herself that she had read the correct amount of flour. But, her ADHD was acting up, along with her Dyslexia and the words mixed her up, swimming around in her brain.

"Maybe you could finish the cake and Annabeth and I could just go to the park," Percy suggested to his mother and best friend. "After all, your cakes are the best."

"No, Percy," Annabeth huffed persistently, eager to make the cake. "I want to do this."

She wanted to prove to Percy she wasn't just a fighter, she could cook and work around the house, too. There was that nagging feeling that overtook her when Percy told her she couldn't do something, too.

She could be stubborn, yes, but since the last batch of sugar cookies were a major fail, Percy just wanted too get out of the stuffy kitchen. He also wanted Annabeth to come along, but he didn't want to have to beg.

"Come on, Annabeth," He said, sitting beside the kitchen window for hopes of a breeze to pass through, even though it was asking for a lot on this hot, stuffy summer day. "We can stop by that statue you love..."

"No," She insisted, "I'm making this cake and you're going to sit down, eat it and enjoy it."

"Whatever," He muttered, looking out the window. He was deciding whether or not he would go swimming or get a cold shower to cool him off.

Swimming felt like the better choice, but that cold shower would feel amazing afterwards in this heat.

He also had no clue what the interest in home-Ec was all of a sudden, and he didn't like it. He'd simply rather have his best friend to himself and maybe see a movie or go someplace cold.

Like that new ice cream place... Called Sweet CeCe's... Yum.

It sounded eve better with each second he thought about it.

Before he knew it, a hot price of blue cake sat on a plate in front of him with a ball of blueberry ice cream.

It was a good thing he liked blueberries.

"Thanks," He said, waiting for her to sit down.

Mrs. Jackson went on with cleaning up the kitchen as she always did after cooking, not watching Annabeth stare at Percy, ready for him to take the first bite.

"Do you want to sit?" Percy asked, awkwardly waiting for her to take a seat and join him.

"I want you to taste it first, goofball." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know..." He trailed off. "I kind of don't trust you right now."

"Why not?" She insisted.

"Because you aren't eating a plate yourself." Percy pointed out.

"I made it. Cooks don't eat their own food."

"Hey, Wise Girl. They kind of do." Percy laughed. "They have to eat something, don't they?"

"Seaweed Brain," She muttered, but gave in anyways and fixed herself a plate.

Sally smiled to herself and left the two alone in the kitchen. If they knew it or not, this was inn a way a date. She liked Annabeth, so she was happy for Percy.

Of course, she'd be embarrassed if they weren't actually a couple and seriously just friends.

But mothers know. They know when their sons have a crush, even if it's on their best friend.

"So, how does it taste?" Annabeth asked, refraining from eating her cake until Percy tried it. Instead, she took a bite of her ice cream.  
>"Here goes..." Percy said, spooning a bite of the cake into his mouth.<p>

At first, it tasted dusty and really dry.

Then, he chewed it and tried to swallow, but turns out it was as dry as Apollo's chariot.

"It's... Good." Per y chose his words carefully. She didn't that've to know it tasted horrible. He could play it off that he liked it and save her feelings.  
>"Really?" Annabeth asked, arching up an eyebrow.<br>"Yeah," He grinned at her. "It's great."  
>"So you should finish it," She smiled back.<p>

What he didn't know is that she purposely made one part horrible by putting too much flour in when he wasn't paying attention to them baking.

What she didn't know is that he wasn't going back on his lie; no matter what, he was going to make her believe it.

"You should try it," He said, holding his fork out to her.  
>"I have some." She said, showing him her plate. "But thanks."<br>"It's good." He told her again, adding ice cream to his saw-dusty cake to help him swallow. It was like swallowing with a dry throat.  
>"Hmmm," Annabeth said, not believing him inside but playing the part outside well.<br>"You should cook more often..."  
>"I should, shouldn't I? I could help out at the camp."<p>

Percy did not want Annabeth cooking at the camp. If she did and the campers found out she was cooking the food they'd get angry with her too easily. She was fragile, even if she acted tough.

"Or you could just cook here," Percy offered politely. He wouldn't mind eating horrible food a few times every time she came over. He could deal. As long as he didn't have to at it all day, everyday at camp.  
>"Okay, cut it out." She rolled her eyes, "I did something to your cake. It tastes bad, doesn't it?"<br>"Yeah." He admitted sheepishly. "It's horrible."  
>Gee, he didn't have to say it like THAT...<br>"Why didn't you just tell me? Why'd you lie?"  
>"It tasted like a dust bunny took a crap in my cake."Percy said with a straight face. "How was I supposed to tell you that?"<p>

Annabeth started laughing after he said dust bunnies and was now clutching her stomach, rolling on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Percy said after she was done laughing.  
>"For what?" She asked, wiping the tear from laughter from her eye.<br>"I'm sorry that your cake was dust-bunny flavored."

**R&R?**


End file.
